Aku Suka Kamu, Nanodayo!
by hiirei
Summary: Apa sih yang Midorima ingin rencanakan hari ini? Apa itu menyangkut pemuda bersurai merah itu? [MidoAka]


Hari itu merupakan hari damai di Teiko. Tapi tidak bagi seorang Midorima Shintarou. Sejak ia membuka kedua matanya pagi tadi, jantungnya itu terus-menerus berdetak kencang, seakan-akan ingin keluar dari tempatnya berada.

Pakaian rapi? Cek.

Lucky item? Cek.

Kesiapan mental? ...

"Ah, aku harus bagaimana.. apa kubatalkan saja, nanodayo?" gumamnya pelan sambil sesekali melirik ke arah pemuda bersurai merah yang duduk tak jauh darinya.

Apa sih yang ingin pemuda berkacamata itu lakukan?

.

.

.

Aku Suka Kamu, Nanodayo!

by Rein Hiirota

Kuroko no Basuke tentunya milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi~

Dan Akashi itu miliknya Midorima seorang /dibuang

Cover Image juga itu bukan punya saya, saya hanya meminjam siapapun yang memilikinya /gakmodal

Warning: possible OOCness, bahasa yang entah benar da baik atau tidak, typo(s), dan lainnya.

Note: Disini, Rein memakai Akashi yang dalam mode Oreshi, atau sebelum matanya dan kepribadiannya berubah.

Songfic: I like you, I love you - Kagamine Rin

.

.

Happy Reading~

.

.

.

Saat itu, Kiseki no Sedai sudah selesai menjalani latihan mereka. Beberapa sudah pulang, tapi ada beberapa juga yang belum pulang karena hujan deras yang sedang turun.

Termasuk Midorima dan Akashi.

Kini, kedua pemuda yang menjadi pairing(?) di cerita ini sedang duduk bersebelahan. Kedua nya terdiam, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Akashi yang sedari tadi memandangi jendela yang basah karena hujan, dan Midorima yang sedang kalut dalam pikirannya. Berbekal lucky item dan keberuntungannya hari ini, yang katanya Cancer sedang berada di posisi teratas, ia melaksanakan apa yang direncanakannya sejak lama.

"Akashi,"panggil Midorima, "apa kau tidak akan segera pulang?" tanya Midorima, karena biasanya Akashi itu dijemput oleh supir pribadinya, lalu, sedang apa pemuda bersurai merah itu masih berada disini sedari 30 menit yang lalu?

"Tidak, aku memutuskan untuk pulang sambil jalan kaki." jawab Akashi singkat. Ia sudah tahu alasan mengapa Midorima masih berada di sekolah.

Mereka terdiam lagi. Untungnya, yang sedang berada di ruangan gym itu hanya mereka berdua, yang lannya berada di ruangan lain. Entah, Midorima tidak mau memikirkan mereka.

Hei, ini ada hal yang lebih penting baginya.

Hening. Author bosan menunggu, apalagi para readers /seriuswoi

Oke, oke, serius. Tadi itu cuma relaksasi biar Midorima gak terlalu tegang. Kasihan tahu, dia deg-deg-an dari pagi. Apalagi sekarang. Rasanya detak jantungnya itu bertambah kecepatannya 2 kali lipat.

"Etto, Akashi, aku ingin berkata sesuatu," ujar Midorima memecahkan kesunyian itu.

"Hm? Tentang apa?"

"Emm.. bagaimana kalau kita bermain shogi?"

"Katakan saja, Midorima, tidak usah mengalihkan pembicaraan,"

"..eng, begini, Akashi. S-sebenarnya.. ini bukannya sesuatu yang teralu penting, nanodayo." sifat tsundere Midorima pun keluar, membuat Akashi tersenyum tipis. Tipis sekali, sampai mungkin jika Akashi tidak memakai kacamata, dia tidak bisa melihatnya. /yaiyalah

"Eng, itu.. kenapa ya aku selalu kalah padamu saat bermain shogi?"

Krik.

Sebentar, nodayo. Kenapa Midorima jadi berkata hal itu? Ah, hancur rencananya.

"Kau ingin bertanya tentang hal itu? Mungkin.. karena kau kurang berusaha?" jawab Akashi sambil tampak berpikir. Wajahnya yang sedang berpikir itu.. membuat Midorima sedikit nge-blush. Bahkan author-nya juga.

Abaikan kalimat terakhir itu.

"B-begitu ya, nodayo.."

Hening, lagi.

Ah, kalau begini, author juga semakin penasaran. /gakadayangpeduli

"Akashi, s-sebenarya bukan itu yang ingin aku katakan, nanodayo.." ucap Midorima lagi sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang bahkan tidak salah.

"Lalu apa?" Akashi mulai penasaran juga sekarang. Ini anak satu mau ngomong apa sih? Lama banget. Time is money, bro.

Oke, author mulai ngaco.

"E-etto, sebenarnya.. s-selama ini a-aku.. er, um, kuharap.."

"Kamu adalah orang yang, um.. orang yang.."

"Su-su-su-su-"

"Aku ja-"

Midorima memejamkan matanya dan menjulurkan bunga merah, alias lucky item-nya itu.

"Aku suka kamu, nanodayo!"

Krik.

Hening.

J-jadi, itu yang Midorima ingin sampaikan padanya?

Wajah mereka berdua sama-sama memerah. Tak ada yang berkata ataupun bergerak. Semua terdiam. Hanya terdengar suara hujan yang mulai berhenti.

Satu..

Dua..

Tiga..

Kata ibu Midorima, kalau ia panik, sebaiknya mulai menghitung dalam hati. Jadi itu yang ia lakukan sekarang, sambil menggenggam erat bunga mawar merah yang ia berikan pada Akashi.

Tiba-tiba bunga mawar itu terambil dari tangannya. Ia membuka kedua matanya perlahan dan melihat Akashi sedang mencium mawar yang sedari pagi ia bawa itu.

"Mawarnya harum." kata Akashi.

Sebenarnya, itu cara lain dari mengatakan, "Aku juga suka padamu." Tapi setidaknya, Midorima sudah mengerti.

Mereka berdua mengambil tas masing-masing dan berjalan keluar denganmenggenggam tangan masing-masing yang terlihat amat canggung.

.

.

.

Tak jauh dari sana, empat pemuda berbeda warna melihat kedua pemuda tadi dengan ekspresi menahan tawa.

"AKhirnya selesai juga-ssu." ucap si pirang Kise.

"Kraus.. kraus.."

"Syukurlah mereka berdua saling menyukai satu sama lain." ucap Kuroko.

"Haha, mereka saja sudah jadian, Kise! Kita kapan?" tanya Aomine sambil merangkul Kise dari belakang.

.

.

End

* * *

.

.

A/N: Yeayy, akhirnya Rein buat yang versi MidoAka~!

Maapkan segala kesalahan yang ada di fanfic ini ya.

Apakah ini OTP Rein? Rein itu punya banyak OTP di fandom ini, jadi ya bisalah. /maksudnyaapaan

Hehe, so, readers and silent readers, tinggalkan jejakmu-ssu!

Midorima: Maksudnya review, nanodayo.

Yap~

.

.

Rein Hiirota


End file.
